Discussion:Assassin (Fate/stay night)
Désaccord sur les détails du Servant Pour le 1er paragraphe d'Assassin, je suis pas d'accord. Assassin n'est pas un héros factice parce qu'il a été invoqué par Caster. Non, non ! Il est un héros factice parce que sa légende est erronée. Il y a des contradictions sur l'âge qu'avait Kojiro lors de son célèbre duel contre Musashi. Les historiens doutent donc de la légitimité de sa légende. ça vient de ça. Le seul problème qu'a rencontré Assassin en étant le Servant d'un autre, c'est qu'il recevait peu de mana. Durant son dernier combat contre Saber, il le dit lui-même : Sa quantité de mana disponible est limité parce qu'il est le Servant d'un autre Servant. Donc, voilà. Si tu as des arguments pour me contredire, je suis pas contre. J'adore les débats. Néobabel août 19, 2012 à 10:31 (UTC) :Concernant Assassin, les deux choses sont vraies. Comme Assassin a été invoqué par un autre Servant, c'est un héros fictif, autre que les habituels assassins, qui a été invoqué. Archer dit ça durant la confrontation avec Caster le 6ème jour de UBW, et vu la réponse de Caster, il a mis dans le mille. Il se trouve juste que cet héros factice, c'est Sasaki Kojirou. Ensuite, dans un interlude en milieu de scénario, on comprend qu'Assassin n'a qu'une réserve limitée en mana. Et avant d'affronter Saber le dernier jour, il lui explique que Caster l'a lié à la porte du temple et ne lui a laissé que 20 jours de mana après son invocation, il "vivait" sur ses stocks depuis le début sans recevoir de mana de Caster depuis. Si elle a fait ça, c'est davantage pour le contrôler que parce qu'elle a du mal à le fournir en mana, au contraire, elle a de quoi maintenir l'ensemble des 7 Servant avec le mana qu'elle vole aux habitants de la ville. :Et ne te fie pas trop aux détails des légendes des héros invoqués, Nasu a tendance à les modifier pour coller à son scénario et la personnalité de ses personnages (le genre de Saber en étant l'exemple le plus flagrant). Casterr août 19, 2012 à 11:46 (UTC) Demande de renseignements Casterr, je sais que t'es occupé, mais bon, j'aimerais avoir ton avis pour Assassin (Sasaki Kojiro). Tu l'as eu où ton info comme quoi Caster a tué le potentiel Master d'Assassin et voler ses Sceaux de Commandements ? Parce que, moi, je trouve cette version un peu facile. Caster, qui est affaibli faute de ne pas avoir un mage comme Master, trouve le potentiel Master d'Assassin dans une ville qui est loin d'être petite, c'est dur à avaler. De plus, les Sceaux de Commandements, ça ne se récupère pas comme ça. Genre "je tue un Master sans Servant et je peux ensuite en invoquer un". Quand le Master meurt, les sceaux disparaissent. Et ne réapparaisent qu'en se liant au Servant. Hors là, Assassin n'était pas encore invoqué. Tu vois où je veux en venir ? Personellement, j'ai une hypothèse plus intéressante. Donc, voilà, j'aimerais ton avis. Néobabel (discussion) octobre 30, 2012 à 14:27 (UTC) :Sur le wikia anglais, à la fin de l'article sur Caster, la 10ème référence explicite que Caster a tué un Master avant qu'il ait le temps d'invoquer son Servant. J'ai lu des détails par ailleurs qui expliquaient que Caster avait fait ça quelque temps après avoir conclu son contrat avec Kuzuki et qu'elle avait récupéré les Sorts de Commandement pour invoquer par la suite Assassin. Si tu veux absolument une source, je peux chercher, mais à la base, c'est un Q&A (questions et réponses) dans le Fate/Complete Material III, je crois. :Sinon, évite de mettre tes hypothèses en ligne^^ Moi-même, j'ai fait le pari que lors de la première guerre, les 3 Servant invoqués étaient les 3 classes de chevalier, mais c'est tellement probable que j'ai préféré franchir la ligne jaune^^ Sinon, j'ai toujours essayé de mettre des choses dont je suis sûr, il y a déjà tellement d'erreurs sur le net à propos du nasuverse... :Casterr (discussion) octobre 30, 2012 à 16:25 (UTC) A t'entendre, j'écris n'importe quoi... Il n'empêche... que les infos sur Caster sont fausses !!! J'ai découvert où le wiki anglais a eu ses infos. Sur un doujinshi non-officiel "Another Mobieus". Je te conseille de le lire. C'est en anglais, je te préviens. Sinon, pour mon hypothèse Assassin/Caster, bon, tu veux pas la connaître, tant pis. T'as qu'à rester inculte ! ^^ Néobabel (discussion) octobre 30, 2012 à 21:49 (UTC) :Je ne comprends pas... tu parles bien de ce doujin sur le site de g.e hentai (au numéro s/390b4c5a1c/74951-1) ? :Il ne parle que du Mage qui a invoqué Caster et comment elle s'est débarrassée de lui, jusqu'au moment où elle a rencontré Kuzuki, et c'est tout. Rien à propos d'Assassin ou du Mage qui aurait dû l'invoquer. Tout ce que fait ce doujin, c'est raconter comment Caster a trahi son Master originel, et les grandes lignes de cet évènement étaient déjà présentes dans le VN à la base. :Juste pour être clair là-dessus, je te parlais de ça : ::↑ Complete Material III: Q: Caster summoned Kojirou as an irregular Master, but was there a person who would have summoned Assassin as a regular Master (someone with the sign of the bruise)? Or was that Zouken? ::A: Caster found him before he could do the summoning.... :À moins que je ne me trompe royalement, il est clair que Caster a trouvé un futur Master, l'a tué et lui a volé ses Sorts de Commandement comme l'a fait Kirei avec Bazett, et a invoqué son propre Servant, à savoir Assassin. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que quelque chose là-dedans est faux ? :Casterr (discussion) octobre 30, 2012 à 20:17 (UTC) Oui, je parle bien de ce doujin-là. Dans le doujin, Caster propose à son Master de voler les Sceaux de Commandements d'un autre Master avant invocation. Sous-entendu, master assassin. (Tu l'as pas lu, hein ? -_- ) (...site g.e. hentai ??? ...non, je veux pas savoir ^^.) D'ailleurs, je trouve que ça colle pas. Dans le doujin, Caster refuse de voler l'énergie vitale des humains. Hors dans la light novel, elle se gène pas. ça sent le virage à 180°... Toutefois, tu me files un doute-là... Le fate Material est en questionnnaire, ok. Mais qui est le questionné ? Je sais où trouver Fate Material mais que en japonais. Tu ne sais pas où je pourrais trouver une version Fr ou Us ? Histoire que je me couche moins bête ce soir ^^ Néobabel (discussion) octobre 30, 2012 à 22:08 (UTC) :Le Fate/Complete Material n'est pas un questionnaire, c'est une série d'artbooks très complets sur le VN et certains de ses dérivés, et le 3 apporte plusieurs précisions sur le fonctionnement de la guerre et autres, notamment Nasu qui répond à des questions fréquemment posés. Une version française, c'est du domaine de l'utopique à l'heure actuelle^^ Pour l'instant, il y a quelques questions qui ont été traduites en anglais : http://completematerial.pbworks.com/w/page/34267021/Frequently%20Asked%20Questions :Par contre, question : tu as bien fait le visual novel et pas juste les animes ? Juste histoire de me rassurer^^ Parce que c'est Fate/Zero qui est un light novel, normalement, et Médée n'y apparaît pas^^ :Casterr (discussion) octobre 31, 2012 à 08:08 (UTC) Ah, c'est donc Nasu qui est le questionné. Toutefois, selon les réponses qu'il donne, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il a paufiné chaque détails. Enfin, peu importe. Ah, désolé, j'ai confondu Light Novel et Visual Novel. Je me suis trompé. Et, oui, c'est exact, je n'ai jamais joué au Visual Novel et jamais lu le Light Novel de Fate/Zero... ET DIEU SEUL SAIT QUE J'AI ENVIE DE FAIRE LES DEUX !!! Sauf que je suis une bille en anglais... -_- C'est pour ça que j'essaye toujours de me renseigner, afin de combler mes lacunes. Tu peux m'aider à changer ça ? Je connais Baka-tsuki. Ils sont essayé de traduire, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'ils ont abandonné le projet... Néobabel (discussion) octobre 31, 2012 à 11:36 (UTC) :Concernant l'anglais, je peux pas beaucoup t'aider, il n'existe presque rien en français à part les animes, et je dois moi-même galérer pour comprendre ce qui existe en anglais (même si j'ai dû écrire les résumés des routes de fsn les plus longs qui soient, preuve que j'ai réussi à gérer ça^^). Mais franchement, c'est pas de l'anglais difficile, tu devrais essayer quand même, les images aident énormément à comprendre en plus^^ De plus, je regarde beaucoup le forum de Beast's Lair en plus du wikia anglais, ce qui fait que j'ai suffisamment de recul pour rédiger une bonne partie des articles (du moins, je l'espère), même si pour certains détails, je suis mal à l'aise. Et avec un peu de chance, on aura peut-être une version française de mahoyo avant la version anglaise. Garde espoir^^ :Casterr (discussion) octobre 31, 2012 à 12:29 (UTC)